In vehicle assembly operations, closure members such as doors and trunk lids must be accurately assembled within a door frame, trunk opening, hood opening, or the like. When a closure member is misaligned or the closure member or the frame is out of tolerance, areas around the closure member may exert insufficient or excessive pressure on a peripheral seal. Insufficient pressure on a seal may result in a water leak or wind noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) issues. Excessive pressure on a seal may result in high effort being required to close a door.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.